mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Aphy
: "Aphy is Pinky and Pinky is Aphy."'' ''- ''Aphrodite explaining her nicknames. '''Hogwarts House Elf, Aphy, sometimes called Pinky '(b. 6th April 1935) is a Greek female House Elf that currently works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmistress Hannah Jane Fischer is her current employer. ((OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise obvious/allowed. Always check in IM first if you wish to mention, or allude to anything detailed below.)) Biography Early Life Aphy, was born in Greece within the city of Athens. She of course was born to House Elf parents. Her parents were free elves and had no obligations. Her mother was called Blink and her father was called Oink. Having been freed from their servitude to their former masters, they relocated back to their home country of Greece. Eventually however, Blink fell pregnant with Oinks baby. When the baby was born Oink wanted to name her, Blinky Oinky Oink Junior. However Blink wasn't impressed and so they named her Aphrodite after the Goddess of Love and Beauty for the ancient Greek muggles. For short, they called her Aphy. As a kid Aphy was surrounded in love by Blink and Oink. To them she was their little Goddess. Her ears were large and bat-like, typical of House Elves but as a kid she often tripped over them. Before she eventually grew into them they would drag behind her on the floor, quite like Dumbo. Aphy eventually discovered her own inherent magic known as House Elf magic and every time she sneezed she apparated in and out on the spot. As a teen and now aged 40 in human years, Aphy took to helping her parents with much love and teaching from both Blink and Oink. Her parents taught her how to use her House Elf magic for various charms, mostly domestic charms. They also taught her how to apparate and how to defend herself. Her dad, Oink was also quite mischievous and he taught Aphy how to perform hexes, jinxes and curses, unbeknown to her mother, Blink. Of course, if Aphy ever obtained a Master, her loyalty wouldn't allow her to use her Elf magic against them. By the time Aphy had reached the age of 87 human years and became a young Elf adult, she bored of life around Greece and sought out new experiences. One of those opportunities was Hogwarts. Hearing about its pleasant treatment of Elves and it's promise to keep them safe, fed and sheltered, Aphy now grown into her ears and adorning herself in pretty human jewelries that she'd collected, traveled to Hogwarts with her parents approval to work there. Working at Hogwarts Physical Appearance Aphy or Pinky was a House Elf, much shorter in stature than humans, standing only about 3 feet. She has large, tennis-ball-like blue eyes, a tomato sized nose and long, bat-like pointed ears that she'd pierced. Her voice is squeaky and high pitched. Like most Elves she had a thin body with spindly arms and legs. She is often seen wearing many items. Her trademark is her pink colored pillow cases that she wears as dresses and her gold bracelets that she wears on her arms and ankles. Personality Aphy, short for Aphrodite also known as Pinky because of her love for the color pink, is a free spirited House Elf. Whilst like any Elf she does indeed like working, she secretly prefers adventure unlike most Elves. Initially she only came to work at Hogwarts purely out of opportunity to see and experience new things. Now she is there she takes every opportunity she can to see the grounds and learn more about the world around her. Most people would describe her as curious. Aphy is also noticeable for her love of fashion and collecting random things that she happens to stumble upon. Unlike most Elves that usually prefer to just wear their handcrafted robes made of pillow cases, Aphy enjoyed customizing her attire. She collected hats, scarfs, bangles that she wore on her arms and legs and pink colored pillow cases to wear as dresses. She even went as far as to pierce her own ears so she could wear hoop earrings, finding them pretty. Her favorite thing to wear was pink flowers such as pink roses. She also has an assortment of bags and belts. Regarding students, Aphy is very cautious to approach. She has heard stories from the other Elves working at Hogwarts and tales of their treatment at the hands of snotty children. In the work place though Aphy is hard working and gets her jobs done without question. She does have a mischievous streak though. She isn't above using magic to prank students. House Elf Magic ((All information in this section is taken from the House Elf Magic page on the Harry Potter wikia. Said information is taken directly from the Books. You can find the sources on that page.)) House Elves have their own brand of wandless magic that only they have access to, as do many other magical creatures. The upper limits of Elf magic are not known, however it is incredibly versatile and allows them to perform very powerful magic. In the books and films, Elves have never verbally used incantations or wands. Which suggests that Elf Magic is self taught, harnessed through sheer force of will and intent alone in order to achieve the desired effects they want. However when Dobby used Elf Magic to levitate a cake in the Chamber of Secrets Book, the Ministry recognized it as the Hover Charm through The Trace. So it is debatable. The Ministries recognition of the charm however was not included in the film. Regardless of this, in the book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter remarks how House Elves are actually much more capable of wielding advanced magic than wizards, despite not having wands. ((For a more detailed insight regarding the magic listed below, please see the House Elf Magic page on the Harry Potter wikia. Again, all information is taken directly from the Books.)) *Apparation: House Elves could apparate even in places where Wizards and Witches could not. It is not thought possible to prevent a House Elf from doing so, given the various examples of this in heavily secured locations. *Charms: House Elves were capable of casting charms. *Duelling: House Elves were capable fighters and could duel witches and wizards in magical combat. *Disarming Charm: House Elves could disarm witches and wizards with the snap of their fingers. *Dark Magic: Once again proving their worth, House Elves could perform powerful feats of dark magic if they so wished. Possessions Aphy is known to collect random things she finds even if they have no real purpose. Throughout her adventures she has been known to collect stones, pink pillow cases, clothing and jewelry. She also has a collection of belts and bags. That isn't all though. If Aphy finds something she either finds interesting or she deems pretty enough, she will most likely keep it. Relationships Category:House Elf Category:Staff Category:Hogwarts